the life I never knew existed
by Blayze-of-Glory1995
Summary: Shinji is a normal high-school student-that is until his world is turned upside down by a mysterious girl who keeps calling him "Yoru"...
1. The life I never knew existed

3:30, somewhere in Tokyo

"Stupid teachers," Shinji mumbled as he rode home from school. Not only had he failed a Trigonometry test, he had received 3 detentions- in one day! "Mom's gonna have a cow…" He never was a troublemaker, just a prankster. As he rode his bike around the corner, he heard an explosion. He looked over his shoulder to see a girl be flung across the street like a rag doll and slam against the brick wall. "What the hell!" he cried as he dropped his bike and ran to her side. She wasn't moving. "Hey…hey are you okay?" he asked as he shook her shoulder lightly. She twitched, which sent a wave of relief through Shinji. At least she was alive. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. "H-help me…" she whispered. Her voice was soft but weak. She needs medical attention-NOW!, he thought. He was careful as he picked her up. She was light but solid. She opened her eyes for a moment and smiled weakly. "I always knew you'd come back for me, Yoru…." She closed her eyes but the smile stayed on her face. She leaned against his shoulder. She gave off a tremendous amount of heat."Hang on; I'll get you to a hospital."

Fukushima Central Hospital

Shinji waited patiently for the doctor. When the doctor finally came, he told Shinji what happened. It was a slow day, so all sorts of help were available. IV's and bags of fluids had no effect, though. At 4:07, she was pronounced dead. Shinji was horrified. He had never known anyone that had died, much less a girl that beautiful. As he slowly rode home, he thought about the day's events. He didn't even listen to his mom as he went upstairs and crawled into bed.

Shinji's room, 12:04 A.M.

The window to Shinji's room opened. In entered a thin figure. The figure looked around, and crawled into bed with Shinji. The figure wrapped its arms around Shinji's neck. Shinji's eyes opened and stared into the eyes of the dead girl, now clearly very much alive. He stared for a moment, and then screamed. She quickly covered his mouth with her hand and motioned for him to stay quiet. He noticed that she still gave off the same heat, so she couldn't be dead. When she removed her hand, he stayed quiet for a moment then whispered, "What the-!" he was cut off as she kissed him. It was a deep, loving kiss. It felt so natural; Shinji put hand on the back of her head. She seemed to enjoy this, but she pulled back."I knew I would find you, Yoru!" she cried. "You said that before," Shinji said. "What does that mean?" She giggled as if it was a joke. She curled up in the crook of his arm. "I'll explain it to you in the morning, my love…" she said sleepily. She was soon fast asleep. Since there was nothing more he could get out of her, Shinji went back to sleep. Thank God mom knocks before entering, he thought.

When he awoke, she was at his computer, looking at…"H-hey!" he cried as he realized she was looking through his "favorites". "Oh, you naughty boy! I had no idea you were into _this!_" she laughed. "What are you DOING?" he asked as he switched off the monitor. "Just looking…" she said with an honest-looking pout. Shinji smiled to himself. She was cute in the light, when she wasn't on the verge of death. She smiled, sending waves of happiness through him. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "Oh,hey," She looked up at him. "you called me 'Yoru' last night. Why?" She walked up to him, slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him. This only momentarily surprised him. He then slipped his hands down her sides. She giggled. As they kissed, her body began to shimmer though Shinji took no notice. Her head tilted up as it grew to a bullet shape. A tail grew from the base of her spine. Soft, thick yellow fur grew from her body. Her fingers contracted and fused to create 3 toes. Her ears shifted and stretched as they positioned themselves on top of her head. As they broke, Shinji opened his eyes. He was surprised. "W-WHAT THE…!" he yelped and fell backward onto the bed. "Relax, this"-she gestured towards her body- "is my true form." Shinji processed this for a moment. She was able to change her appearance. So she was a Shifter. Or a Changeling. "Would you explain just what the HELL is going on!" She smiled, if you call a twitch across her face. "Very well, I've put it off long enough. Shinji," she looked him square in the eyes, "My name is Renamon. I come from a world called Vyvernia. You are the Keeper of the Soul Blade, the most prized weapon in all of Vyvernia. You are destined to save the worlds we both live in."


	2. life will never be the same

AMMIT, ch 2

Shinji sat there, stunned. Did he hear her correctly? More importantly, is he seeing her right? No way she could be a fox humanoid. His head started to buzz, as if it was a nest of hornets. Did she slip him something? She had to have. Before he knew it, he was quickly slipping into unconsciousness. A few moments later he felt a cool hand on his chest. _Rest,_ a voice said, _you will need your strength for the transformation._

Later

As Shinji came to, his mind felt groggy, as if it was full of molasses. Crap, he thought.

Much Later

As he came to again, he felt slightly lighter. His skin suddenly felt as if it was on fire. What's going on, he thought.

Much MUCH Later

As he came to, he no longer felt tired. He stood up, expecting to fall. Instead, he stood perfectly, as though something was helping him with his balance. He looked behind him and saw…a tail…a black fluffy tail with a silver tip. Huh, he thought. Last time I checked, I didn't have a…TAIL! He started to panic as his senses started to return. As he proceeded to panic, his door opened. He stared at the figure in his doorway. Renamon stood there in a tight pink cut-off, skin-tight jean shorts and sunglasses. "Look at you!" she cried. He stands there, stunned. Was she…happy? "Who are you? What did you do to me? What kind of messed-up dream IS this!" he yells. "This is no dream, Yoru." She replied plainly. "Stop calling me that!" Renamon jumped, shocked at his outburst. Her head and tail drooped. "I-I'm sorry, it's j-just…"she tried unsuccessfully to hide a sniffle. Suddenly he felt a pang of regret. "H-hey…look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, it's just…this is a little much for me right now…" he moved to her, which thanks to his longer legs, took about 3 steps. He took her paws in his, which made her look up at him, for he was a few inches taller than her. He leaned close to her "I was angry and confused…I…hope you can forgive me…" he whispered next to her ear. He smiled as she let out a small shallow breath. Shinji pulled back to look in her eyes. They were a deep purple, like two amethyst orbs floating in a sea of white. He tentatively brought his muzzle close to hers, inch by slow inch. He stopped suddenly as Renamon closed the gap, connecting their lips. Now, Shinji had never kissed a girl, but he had watched a few romance movies before, so he knew a little. His tongue brushed against her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed, as their tongues danced with each other, exploring every inch of the others mouth. She tasted sweet, like fresh raspberries. He wished he could go further, but as he opened his eyes, he saw out of his peripheral vision, a figure in the hallway. It was Isuzu, his younger sister. She stood there, wide-eyed. There was a brief moment he was thoughtless, unsure of what to do. He broke the kiss and looked at Renamon, who had a glazed look in her eyes. "Looks like we have an audience." He joked. Renamon looked down the hall. She glared at Isuzu. Then, in a flash she was standing by Isuzu. Renamon grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt. "How should I dispose of her, Y…Shinji?" she said coldly. "Wha..dispose! NO! Just put her down." Renamon looked confused but did as she was told. "She witnessed our intimate moment. Where we come from, that is punishable by death." "Yeah, well, here we're a little more lenient with public shows of affections." Shinji replied, pulling on a pair of shorts. He frowned at the small discomfort at the base of his spine, then remembered-he had a tail. "This is gonna take some getting used to." He said, using his new-found claws to rip a hole just below the beltline. As he pushed his tail through, Renamon asked, "How are you taking this? Are you-" "I'm fine, actually. It's pretty odd, being like this, but I think I could get used to this. It's…nice." A thought flashed through his mind. "Hey, do you think you could tell me who Yoru is?" Renamon laughed. "You should know who he is better than anyone…he's a part of you." Shinji stood there, unsure he heard her right. "What do you mean? Like another personality?" he asked uncertainly. "Ugh…alright, look…maybe it's time I tell you everything…"

Shinji sat there as she told him the legend of Master Yoru. "He was once a great swordsman, who rivaled even the great Smith. He traveled all over the land, looking for worthy travelers to train in the ways of the sword. One day, he came across a young boy by the name of Tsubara. The boy was eager to learn, and Yoru was all too willing to teach him. Now, Yoru was also a great user of magic, and he could tell what kind of magic people used. When he first met the boy, he sensed a dark aura in him. At first he thought it was a mistake, but one night he overheard Tsubara talking with the Dark One. He app-"Shinji held up a paw. "Who is the Dark One?" he asked, tilting his head. Renamon punched him in the arm. He yelped in pain and surprise. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" he yelled. "Don't interrupt me!" she spat back. The anger in her words caused him to flinch. His ears folded back. "S-sorry…" he mumbled, looking away. "Anyway… as I was saying, he apparently hired Tsubara to kill Yoru. Well, Yoru wasn't going to sit around and wait, so he confronted Tsubara the next morning. Tsubara said he knew nothing. But just as Yoru's back was turned, Tsubara plunged his knife into Yoru's back. The next day, a wandering villager found him half dead, face-down in a pool of his own blood. When they brought him back to the village, there was nothing they could do-he had lost too much blood, despite his best efforts to stay alive. Before he passed the Shaman sealed his essence into a clay doll, making sure to keep it safe. Many years passed, and somehow the doll found its way here, to the human world. As a Temple Guardian, I was sent to protect it. Through the years, it passed through human hands, just out of my reach. Then when it reached you, I knew it would react to you…" "React?" Shinji asked, then flinched as if she was going to hit him. Renamon just sighed. "When someone's essence is sealed in an object, it can only be removed two ways: magic or a reincarnate. I believe it was the latter. Your soul is similar to his so much that he has moved into your body." They both sat there, for what felt like an eternity.

"Well, now that you explain it that way…I still don't get it." He laughed and scratched his head, which was throbbing trying to understand what the hell was going on. Renamon shook her head, sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Wow, you are useless…" Shinji gritted his teeth. _Tsk, _he thought, _she needs to…_suddenly something snapped inside him, causing a new-found power to well up inside. _Learn some MANNERS!_ He finished as he pushed her onto the bed. "H-hey! What are you-ah!" she cried out as he pinned her to the bed and began ripping her clothes. He could hear her breath escape her lungs in short, ragged breaths. "Someone should have taught you to respect the men of our race…" he said. He knew he had her just where he wanted her. He moved his head down to her ample breasts, sitting like two plump cherries waiting to be plucked. He smiled and used his nose to move them side to side, causing her to jump slightly each time. Her nipples poked through her fur, making her gasp as he played with one using his tongue. "P-p-please! Stop! NO!" she cried. He pulled away and flashed a cruel smile. "Your mouth is saying 'no' but your body is saying something completely different…"

Renamon's POV

Her eyes opened wide as he drew his hand in between her thighs, feeling the damp fur sitting there waiting. Using two fingers, he traced around the edge of her nether lips, sending her spinning. She couldn't take it anymore; she needed him NOW! She laid back in submission, giving him complete access to her body. This excited him so much that he broke from his sheath, pulsing, throbbing and dripping with precum. The pure size of his elongated member sent a shiver of fear and excitement through her body. _Oh God,_ she thought, _he's…HUGE! Will it hurt?_ Her question was answered as the tip of his cock rubbed her clit, sending a jolt up her spine. It was the greatest thing she had ever felt, a mixture of ecstasy and… something else, though she was too far to think about it. She lay there, panting as he slowly eased himself into her slick, tight cunt. She let out a feral yelp as he pressed against her hymen. He gave a sudden thrust, battering the head of his cock past her cervix. Her back arched and a silent scream ripped through her body. She felt like her body was being ripped apart. Soon he was thrusting in a steady motion. She was seeing stars as she was reaching the edge. To her utter surprise, he did something that shocked them both-he gave her his knot, plugging her like a fleshy cork. She looked up at him with a look of surprise and fear. _No,_ she thought. He gave a few last thrusts as they both climaxed. She felt him drain his hot seed into her belly as her own orgasm mixed their juices. They both lay there, gasping and panting. He brought his head to hers to look her in the eye. "You…belong to me, now…" he rasped and smiled wickedly. She gasped as she saw a glint of gold flash in his right eye. "Y-Yoru…!" He laughed softly. "Yeah, baby… I'm back…"

Shinji's POV

As soon as the words left his lips, Shinji felt something snap him back in control. He quickly looked at the situation, realizing he was above Renamon, tried to dismount her, but found he couldn't. So he tried to apologize. "L-l-look Renamon…I…I don't know what came over me…" "Please…don't apologize…I deserved it…" she looked away, not meeting his gaze. "Renamon…" he said softly bringing her eyes to meet his. "No matter what you do, you should never deserved He felt his knot shrink, so he pulled out with a wet _pop! _that made his stomach churn. Bodily fluids leaked out of Renamon. Another churn. Then he saw it-the blood. Dark red blood was oozing out of her…area. Shinji couldn't hold it anymore. He ran to the wastebasket and became violently ill. Renamon stood, a little tipsy, watching Shinji stand up. "Well," she said uncertainly, "that was…..interesting." Shinji laughed. "Yeah, maybe for you. I don't remember a thing except…" another burst of vomit cut him off as he remembered the climax. Renamon gently put her paw on his shoulder. "Wh-what…do you…think…caused that?" he asked between gasping breaths. She held up a single digit. "There's only one answer." "Yoru…" they said in unison. "Well, isn't that just fucking PERFECT!" Shinji They looked at each other for a moment. Then Renamon started giggling. "What the hell are you laughing at!" Shinji yelled. "Heh heh…n-nothing, nothing it's just…you sounded just like him for a moment…"


	3. UPDATE!

Hey everyone! I have a proposition for all who read this… Story Adoption! That's right, the first person to PM me gets the chance to adopt this story and do whatever you want with it (to a limit, just keep the characters. I put a lot of time into this and I want to see this story go somewhere


End file.
